Awakened Awareness
by JennyA
Summary: After touching an alien device, something unexpected happens. Now, Jack and Sam are unable to hide their thoughts from each other... and this gets Jack in big trouble! -REVISED/UPDATED-
1. Aquired Artifact

Chapter 1: Acquired Artifact

The Gate closed as soon the last team member emerged through the event horizon. Moving past the MALP, O'Neill's team quickly secured the area and proceeded down the path before them. Their target was in sight – a large pyramid-like structure just north of the Stargate, encircled by a field of wild, golden grasses. Even from this distance, the rows of foreign hieroglyphs could be clearly seen, and Daniel's pace picked up a bit to keep up with his eager curiosity.

The team walked up the broad stairway leading to the structure's entrance where Daniel dumped his pack on the marble floor. His hands ran across the rows of symbols on the wall, captivated by the ancient writing. 

"Jack, I-I've never seen anything like this. The writing doesn't resemble anything we've discovered in this system." 

O'Neill shrugged in reply, wondering how anyone could find a wall of rock so interesting. But they were here on a mission and he knew the information on the wall could prove to be beneficial. 

Taking charge, O'Neill ordered: "Teal'c, secure the perimeter. Daniel, work on a translation. Carter, you're with me. Let's see what makes this place so special." 

Firmly clasping his P-90, O'Neill followed Carter through the entrance. In military style, they weaved their way through the corridors – a tactical dance rehearsed many times before. Within a few minutes, they entered a brightly lit atrium, where transparent panels above allowed daylight to naturally envelope the room. A lone altar stood at the center of the floor, elegantly supporting a blue, cylinder-shaped object. 

"Carter, what do you suppose this is?" O'Neill asked, eyebrows raised as they approached the foreign object. 

"I don't know, Sir. Perhaps Daniel's translation could shed some light on it."

O'Neill circled the stone altar and surveyed the empty room. "Why would anyone just leave it here?"

"Good question, Sir. It appears to be made out of crystal."

O'Neill tapped the object with the tip of his P-90. When nothing happened, he proceeded to pick it up.

"Looks harmless, Carter. Do you suppose it's like those crystals the Tok'ra use to power their ships?"

Carter cringed at the sight of him fiddling with it, "I'd be careful with that, Sir."

O'Neill shrugged and handed it to her. But at that moment - when both their hands held the crystal at the same time - a wave of energy discharged from the object and flashed over them. 

Momentarily stunned, they both stared blankly at each other.

"Carter… what was that?"

"Uh, don't know Sir."

O'Neill outwardly nodded while his inner thoughts continued to question: _Humor me, Carter. What do you THINK just happened?_

"Colonel?" she asked in surprise.

"What?"

_ It wouldn't hurt YOU to think for a change!_

"Carter! I DO think. My mind just isn't as sophisticated as yours."

"Huh? I didn't say you didn't think, Sir,"

"Yes you did."

"Uh, sorry, Sir. Didn't realize I said that out loud."

_Don't apologize. I love it when you blush like that. You are so way smarter than me… and beautiful… and I just know you're so hot under those BDUs_

"Sir!"

"What?"

"Sir, uh, I think I can hear your thoughts."

"Nonsense Carter," _If you really could hear my thoughts you'd know that right now, all I want to do is grab you, kiss you, strip your clothes off and shove my - _

"SIR!" Carter's cheeks flushed bright red.

_You really CAN hear my thoughts? Please say no, please say no!_

_Yes, Sir. Five-by-five. And I can't believe you were thinking that!_

_What? _His cheeks paled. _How could this happen? I can't control my thought life! Carter – get out of my head!_

_Sir, it must have something to do with the energy discharge from the crystal. If I can take some readings, analyze it for potential wave frequencies emanating from the object, then run a spectrogram of the - _

_Ack! Carter! Will you knock it off!_

_What, Sir?_

_All that technobabble. I can hear you, remember?_

_Sir, I can't help it. Do you want me to figure this out or not?_

Just then, Daniel came running into the atrium. "I think I know what this place is. Make sure you don't touch anything in here." Daniel looked at his two teammates and the blue crystal in Carter's hand. "Oh… too late?"

_Ya think? _O'Neill internally criticized the younger man.

Carter tried desperately to hold back a giggle. 


	2. The Art of Annoyance

Chapter 2: The Art of Annoyance

"So, Dr. Jackson, what can you tell us about your translation?" General Hammond inquired during the routine briefing.

"Well, from what I've deciphered so far, the structure seems to be a meeting place of a race called the Zartell. I believe its purpose was to reveal the true intentions of the participants – sort of like a lie-detector you might say, to be used by parties prior to a marriage or the signing of an important contract. It functions by forming a telepathic-like bond between the participants the moment they jointly hold the crystal. 

Now, I've translated the name of the temple to mean either 'Blanket of Freedom' or 'Connector of Souls', but I think you'll agree that the latter makes the most sense in this case."

"All right, Dr. Jackson. Can it be reversed?"

"I'm sure it can, but there's a lot more to translate before I can determine how. You see……"

_Boring!_

_Sir, I'm trying to listen here. _

_Come on Carter, it's always the same thing: translate this, figure out that, worthwhile this, study that – you know: BORING._

_Sir!_

_Ok, ok! I'll try to pay attention._

"… so I'm confident that the answer is there somewhere. I just have to find it."

"Thank you Dr. Jackson." The General turned his attention to another member of SG-1, "Major Carter, is there anything you can gain from studying the object more closely?"

"Yes, Sir. I would like to run a few tests on the crystal. Maybe determine how the device works from a scientific point of view. Perhaps I can try to find out a way to reverse the…."

As she went on, O'Neill leaned back in his chair, staring at General Hammond, completely oblivious to the fact that Carter had begun tripping over her words. Pausing for a moment, she glared at O'Neill and responded, "Colonel, can you please stop? I can't concentrate. And no, he does not look anything like Homer Simpson!" 

With all eyes staring at him, a stern look from Hammond, a raise eyebrow from Teal'c, and a restrained smirk from Daniel Jackson, O'Neill attempted to regain his composure. "General, if I may, I recommend adjourning this meeting so that Daniel and Carter can get back to whatever it is they need to do to rectify the situation. The sooner we get back to our normal selves, the better."

"I agree, Colonel. Dismissed." 

With that, O'Neill waited for the members of his team to file out of the room. Following behind Carter, his eyes automatically gravitated to her swaying hips and his mind began drooling like his favorite tv character… 

_Mmmm. Must watch Carter's six._

"Sir!"

_Damn it, Carter. This is awkward, you know. _

_Awkward!_

_This is how I survived before. You know - I couldn't act out my feelings, so I resorted to thinking them. It's hard to stop after all these years. I'm sorry._

_I never knew you thought about me that much._

_Of course I do. From morning to night. Actually, at night I have a few other thoughts about us that also involve…_

"Shh! Colonel!" Carter interrupted, looking uneasily toward the SG personnel who were passing by in the hallway. 

_Relax Carter. No one can hear us. Actually, I'm starting to like the idea of us being connected. It's somewhat liberating._

_What? How can you say that?_

_Come on, Carter. You mean, you never think about us? You know, us being more... how do I say…_

_Intimate? _ Her cheeks turned pink as she coyly looked away.

_So you have! You DO have your own dirty thoughts! What other things have you been hiding in that mind of yours?…. Ooohh, like that…. Thought about that, too…… Yes, definitely gotta try that one! _

Carter ducked her head in embarrassment, trying desperately to think of anything other than her hidden sexual fantasies with her commanding officer… but it was already too late.


	3. AllNighter

Chapter 3: All-Nighter

O'Neill tossed about in his bed, unable to sleep. He glanced at the clock and groaned. 01:54. He tried counting sheep and ended up counting bites of cake… imagining how good it tasted as its sweetness surrendered on his tongue until he ended its existence with a simple swallow. But that didn't make him any sleepier. Now he was awake AND HUNGRY.

His mind kept wandering back to the events of the day… the strange temple… the crystal on the altar… the energy discharge… Carter holding the crystal… Carter in her BDUs… Carter _without_ her BDUs. 

_ – Oh for crying out loud! Get her out of your head, O'Neill! She can probably hear you, remember! Think happy thoughts… that's it… happy thoughts… – D'oh – not THOSE happy thoughts! Argh!_

O'Neill buried his head under his pillow and tried to imagine white, fluffy sheep. 

Fluffy sheep jumping over a picket fence… 

Fluffy sheep jumping over a picket fence and through the blue, shimmering Stargate…. 

Fluffy sheep passing by Carter and going through the blue, shimmering Stargate… 

Carter going through the blue, shimmering Stargate... 

Carter giving him a blowjob before going through the blue, shimmering Stargate…

_Damn it. This isn't working. Can't sleep or think! This is sooo not happening. That's it, I've had it!_

_Carter… … … Caaarter… … …CARTER!_

_Uhmmghh… S-Sir?_

_Carter! Can you hear me?_

_Sir, is that you?_

_Ya. You awake?_

_Huh? Sir, do you have any idea what time it is?_

_Couldn't sleep._

_Did you have to wake me up?_

_Hey, it's not MY fault I can't sleep._

_Did you try counting sheep, Sir?_

_Of course I tried counting sheep. But when the sheep disappeared, I started thinking of you… and you were giving me a --_

_Stop! I get the picture._

_Sorry. Wish you were here._

_Sir?_

_Ah, forget it Carter. Go back to sleep. Didn't mean to wake you. Don't know what I was thinking._

Carter paused, knowing full well what he was thinking. This whole experience had changed everything. No longer could anything be hidden or explained away. No longer could they go on pretending or wondering how the other felt. She knew what he was thinking. She could hear his thoughts. All of them. And he knew hers. 

_I know what you were thinking, Sir. You can't hide your feelings. Not anymore. I - I want you, too. _

_Just so we're clear on this… I know I ogle over your body a lot, Carter – A LOT, but the truth is I really do care about you. _

_I know. I guess I always have. You must know I feel the same way._

He did. In fact, he knew exactly how she felt. He could not help but be aware of the warm fuzzy thoughts she got as she watched him leave the base that afternoon. He felt her breath catch when he smiled at her right before he turned away. He heard her mind instinctively try to force down any feeling, rationalizing that she should not be thinking that way about her commanding officer. He heard her inner voice yearn for things to be different, hoping that maybe someday… 

As awkward as it was, that crystal had meshed their minds together somehow, and had forced them to confront the way they really thought about the other. Thoughts which could no longer be ignored. 

Laying within the stillness of their own beds, Carter and O'Neill gradually allowed their thoughts and feelings to be opened and expressed. A sharing of memories… hopes… dreams. Their own secrets were shared in a way no other person could comprehend. Their genuine love transcended mere spoken words, and was instead felt by their own conscious souls.

…

_I'm glad you picked up that crystal, Jack._

_Me too, Sam. _

She smiled, so glad to feel this close to him. Wishing they could be even closer. Wishing he was really here, in her bed. Wishing that right now he couldn't hear her thoughts because she couldn't help but be aroused as she pictured him in her bed. She squeezed her legs together in slight embarrassment.

_You know, Carter, I can help you with that._

_What?_

_You know very well that you can't play naïve when I know all your thoughts._

_But I –_

_Don't even think you can 'talk' your way out of this one. Let me do this for you. For us._

Reading his thoughts loud and clear, Carter relaxed in her bed and felt his own amorous thoughts run over her. His fingers combed through her short silky hair. Hot, wet kisses trailed down her neck to her chest as his masterful hands caressed her breasts. Her need to feel him fueled his telepathic touch. Passionate thoughts and desires washed over her. His own need to touch her could never be more clear. Her body responded to his hunger. Wetness pooled at the anticipation of his strong, yet gentle caress. His mind conveyed his longing to taste her before he entered her warm, moist secret place, while long, skilled fingers swirled around her most sensitive region. Her body responded, her vaginal walls contracted around him as though he was really there. 

His thoughts directed their movements. Her thoughts directed their hearts. 

He didn't notice his room lighten as the morning pronounced its arrival. He was too exhausted to care. His mind had finally succumbed to sleep. A slight grin on his face left evidence of a night well spent… a night shared with the woman who never ceased to occupy his thought life… the woman who not only shared his inner thoughts, but who also held his heart. 


	4. Apparent Arousal

Chapter 4: Apparent Arousal

Carter was already in her lab when O'Neill entered the elevator doors at the SGC. Humming a favorite song, he excited at Level 22. Meanwhile, Carter had begun the task of analyzing the unique cylinder found on their last mission, unconsciously humming the same melody in time with him. 

Entering the mess hall, O'Neill picked up two coffees. He already knew she had finished hers and was craving another. Seemingly lost in thought, he didn't even notice the man trying to catch up behind him.

"Jack."

"Yesss, Daniel?" he replied, hoping his tone of voice would encourage the younger man to keep the conversation short.

"How you doing?"

"Actually, I've got a headache. My mind's been on overload ever since Carter got to work this morning." 

"So, let me get this straight: You can hear Sam's thoughts as though she was speaking them to you. And seeing how she's currently studying the crystal, you've unwillingly become victim to her analytical mind at work."

"Exactly," he declared, waving his coffee cup through the air, feeling completely understood. 

Daniel smirked.

"What?" O'Neill asked accusingly, certainly not letting the young scientist get away with a grin at his expense. Despite the fact that he was enjoying his new connection with Carter (for the most part), there was no way he was going to let Daniel know that. 

"Daniel, aren't you supposed to be working on a way to reverse this?" 

"Uh, ya, right. Actually, my translation has revealed some interesting facts about the Zartell. For instance, prior to using the device, they –"

"Ack!" Jack raised his finger to Daniel in mid-sentence. 

"I'll be going now," Daniel quickly responded. As he turned to leave, he couldn't help but grin at the thought of Jack being trapped in Carter's astrophysical, scientific world.

Parting ways, O'Neill proceeded to Carter's lab. 

"Thanks, Sir!" she said just before he entered the room, coffee in hand.

"Always a pleasure, Carter," he replied. "So…uh, how's the research going?"

"Don't you already know?"

_Yes, but the last time I actually spoke with you, we were having telepathic 'sex'. What was I supposed to say?_

_Good morning would be nice. _

"Morning, Carter."

"Good morning, Sir," She looked up at him and couldn't help herself. Before she even realized it, she had already explored the handsome features of his face, eyed his physique, and recalled the feelings he stirred up in her last night.

_It was good for me too, Carter, _he interrupted with that charming smile spread across his face.

She connected with his deep, knowing eyes and quickly looked away. _ Uh, Sorry, Sir. It's hard not to think._

_Oh, I have nothing against your thinking. Rather enjoyed it last night. _

She looked at him with that adorable Carter-smile, and he knew that his work here was done. Or was it?

"Well, now that you have your coffee, I'd better let you get back to work." _Unless you'd prefer to take a break to do other things?_ His eyebrows raised suggestively.

_Is that all you think about, Sir?_

"No," he answered back, trying to sound offended. "I think… about… other things."

"Like?"

"Things." _Quick, Brain, come up with something._

"Sirrrrr."

"Oh, yes. Where was I?"

"Colonel, I've got a lot of work to do here," she began, putting emphasis on his rank, "I'm planning on recalibrating the sensors to detect slight variations at the subatomic–"

"Carter! I just got rid of my headache."

"Oh. Sorry, Sir."

"Arrgh!"

The sight of him rubbing his temples in a circular motion had her automatically picturing those long, skillful fingers tenderly rubbing something else. Without missing a beat, he instantly joined in her reverie until she caught herself a second time. 

_Damn. Sorry again, Sir._

_Don't be. I want this as much as you._

----------

"Look at her blush!" the airman in the video surveillance room pointed out.

"I bet you anything they're thinking about sex," the second officer added.

"How could they not be? I mean, the Major is HOT."

"What I wouldn't give to get into her mind."

"Ya right. I know exactly what you want to get into!"

"Hey, I know I'd never stand a chance. She only blushes like that for _him"_

----------


	5. Alluring Affection

Chapter 5: Alluring Affection

With Daniel and Carter actively working on reversing the effects of the unusual object, Colonel O'Neill had a lot of empty time on his hands. 

_No debriefings, missions, bad guys to shoot… just memos and paperwork – and that's so not going to happen._

Meandering down the hallway, he eventually made his way into the elevator. The doors closed and opened at the next floor and an airman nodded at O'Neill as he walked in. The man was just about to push the button for his target floor when he noticed that all the lights on the panel from Level 17 upward were already lit. Confused, he looked at the Colonel for an explanation. 

"What?" he defended, "They were like that when I got in, honest!"

"Yes, Sir," the airman declared, stepping back from the panel, and clearing his throat. Both men stood in awkward silence as the elevator continued, the doors opening and closing seven more times at seven more floors until finally stopping at Sub Level 1. When the airman exited, O'Neill thought he'd head back down to the lowest levels, but this time he'd have to be a little more covert with his button pushing.

_Let's see... what level should I pick?_

_18 – Daniel's floor… Been there already._

_19 – Sam's… Definitely worth revisiting. _Anaughty smile appeared on his face. _Save that one for later._

_20 – Base Manufacturing Station… nah._

_21 – Infirmary… _O'Neill cringed. _No way. The Doc's got needles. Big ones._

_22 – Mess Hall… Hmmm. Cake sounds good._

And with that, he was off to sample the best the mess had to offer before returning to his important task of wandering through the SGC. 

Eventually he made his way down to Level 28 and up to the Command Deck. Looking through the large glass window, his eyes rested on the inactive Stargate. Contemplating the meaning of life, among other things, he soon began daydreaming and reliving a favorite fantasy of his:

"_Sir, this is a dangerous mission. You may never come back."_

"_Carter, I need to do this. You know it's the only way."_

_She nodded. "Sir, before you go, there is something I want to do for you. I may never get the chance again."_

"_What's that Carter?"_

_Her hand reached down and firmly cupped him through his pants. _

_Pleasantly shocked, he stuttered, "C-Carter! What are you doing?"_

"_Something I've wanted to do for a long time, Sir. I want to give you something before you leave. Give you a reason to survive this dangerous mission and come back."_

_He caught himself drooling as he watched her fingers confidently unfasten the buckle of his BDUs, gingerly sliding them and his boxers down to his ankles. Kneeling before him, her tongue teased over his already prominent erection. After gliding over the sensitive tip, she took him completely in her mouth, the warm moist sensation caused his body to shiver and his eyes to roll back. _

_His hands cradled the back of her blond head and he groaned as she allowed him to move in and out of her welcoming mouth, her lips and tongue firmly sliding back and forth over his hardened cock._

"_If this is what I get for putting my life on the line, count me in more often."_

_Her hands gripped tightly to his thighs and he gasped when she accepted his full length into her mouth right to the back of her throat. _

"_Definitely gotta do this more often…."_

----------

"MajorCarter."

"Huh?"

"Are you not well MajorCarter?"

"I – I'm fine, Teal'c. Just a little distracted. What were you saying?"

"Have you made any progress in your attempt to study the crystal?"

"Uh. Can we talk about this later? I really have to be somewhere right now."

And with a courteous nod of Teal's head, Major Carter quickly left the room and headed down the hallway…

… And that's where she found him, standing in the control room, silently gazing at the ramp which led to the ring.

"Sir… …Colonel… … SIR!"

"Aw Carter, I was just at the good part. Can you come back in a few minutes?"

"Sir, we have to talk."

"So… later doesn't work for you?"

"We need to talk about us. That's why I came."

_Actually, I was just about to come, but I'm all for helping you._

_Sir! I'm serious._

_I'm serious too. Seriously unable to stop thinking about you. And you know I've tried._

_I know, Sir. It's just that I was in the middle of a conversation with Teal'c and my mind was consumed with visions of you… and me… and-_

_And you stopped us right at the climax, Carter. Is 'unresolved sexual tension' an ambition of yours?_

_Sir, you know I want this just as much as you. If it wasn't for the regul—_

_Maybe it's time we stop letting them get in the way._

_What are you saying?_

_Us, Carter. I want there to be an 'us'._


	6. Arbitrary Actions

Chapter 6: Arbitrary Actions

Carter stared blankly at the man before her. Could he be right? It had been the one option she had always refused to consider. But now, with him standing there with visions of them together, somehow it felt so right.

_That's it, Carter, let it all go. _

_What do you mean, Sir?_

_Leave it all behind… the ranks, the rules, the expectations… just let it go._

Carter's mind tried to make sense of everything. Tried to put things into perspective. But the need deep inside her kept growing at an alarming rate. Pleasant, unignorable thoughts of desire for him were not just thoughts any more… they were feelings - feelings so profound, so demanding… begging to be realized… starving for his touch… shouting to reach out for him.

Carter's mind tried to make one last effort to resist. But he stepped towards her, until their bodies were just barely touching. Then he leaned into her and caressed circles on her check with his fingers. _'Sokay, Carter. It's just me… and you. Nothing else matters. Nothing else ever has._

With that, O'Neill opened his arms to hold her, and she found her place between them. Their touch was almost electric. An unexplainable bond enmeshed more than just their minds. He was holding her and yet she felt he was naturally part of her. 

_Is this real? _ she questioned as she looked up toward him. Connecting with his darkened eyes, she knew the answer. His desire stared back at her, and she knew this wasn't another telepathic dream. This was real. And it startled her. She quivered in his arms and closed her eyes tight.

Feeling his hands embrace the sides of her cheeks, she didn't need eyes to know what he proposed to do. She allowed him to lift her face toward him until a gentle kiss pressed on her lips. 

And that's all it took. Lips connected again, with a burst of intensity. All else was forgotten. Their heads shifted from side to side as their mouths eagerly sought each other. Only short, quick breaths escaped their touch as hands worked hastily to explore the other. 

It was so impulsive – so thrilling. Never before had they felt so close. How did this happen? Why hadn't they done this before?

Then realization kicked in - the rational part of themselves refused to be suppressed any longer, and both pulled away. Eyes searched frantically for explanation. Minds fumbled to make sense of what had just happened. What should never have happened. 

_Carter… what was that?_

_Uh, don't know, Sir._

He cleared his throat as she worked to straighten her uniform. 

"I, uh, should be getting back to the lab, Sir."

He nodded. "And I've got to get back to… doing whatever it is that I was supposed to be doing."

He watched her leave the room, turning just once to catch his eye before she slipped away.


	7. Alternate Agenda

Chapter 7: Alternate Agenda

Carter stared at the equipment in her lab. _It doesn't make sense! _ she declared, pushing her notes aside. Covering her face with her hands, she sighed. How could she think clearly anyway? The feelings inside her were unlike anything she had experienced before. It was consuming her. All her desires for him had somehow intensified. And to make things worse, she could feel his hunger for her, too. Not just his thoughts anymore - it was much more than that now. And it didn't make any sense. It was like her feelings and desires were taking over. Her mind felt like it was losing control. She tried to force the feelings down, but they wouldn't go away. 

_How could this be happening? Could the crystal be affecting us more than we expected?_

She began considering the possibilities until her thoughts were interrupted with his own. He was getting ready to leave the base for the night. With a sense of urgency, Carter closed up the lab. It could all wait until tomorrow. Right now, she knew he would be waiting for her.

After collecting her jacket, Carter headed toward the elevator. The doors opened, and sure enough, he was there. Eyes connected briefly, and a smile spread across his face. God, she loved that smile! 

The elevator doors sealed them inside as it proceeded toward the surface.

_Carter._

His low, affectionate voice called out to her and reverberated through her body. 

_Sir, I'm beginning to think that the crystal is affecting more than just our thoughts. It may actually be intensifying our feelings—_

_I want you._

She could feel him… creating butterflies in her stomach, causing shivers to roll up her spine. She felt the weight of his eyes as they explored her body - yearning eyes… hungry eyes… eyes burning with lustful desires which she could feel course through her as he visualized what he longed to do to every part of her. And oh, how she wanted him to.

When they reached the surface, he looked at her one more time. "Good night, Carter," he whispered thickly in her ear, creating fluttering sensations in her belly. 

"Good night, Sir," she automatically replied, uncertain what to do next. She hesitated until the mundane repetition of life took over and she turned and parted ways. 

How then she had ended up parked across the street from his house, she did not know. His black truck was in the driveway, and she saw him standing there, waiting for her, knowing she would come.

Carter mulled things over in her mind trying to tell herself that she should not be here, but her feelings would not be ignored. 

_Carter. _

He called again in that deep, lustful voice.

Her heart was pounding, beating vehemently inside her chest. Shaky breaths barely escaped her as she turned her car off and closed the door. Looking across the street, she gazed at the man who she had come to adore over the years, his features pleasantly outlined by the soft moonlight beneath the darkened night sky. She wanted him. And he was waiting for her, wanting her, calling her, envisioning her body beneath him as he lay with her for the very first time. 

Across the street was the man who made her smile, made her tingle inside, made her feel alive. He loved her, would never hurt her, and would give his life to protect her. And now he was standing there, waiting for her to choose. 

Reminding herself to breathe, she took a step towards him, then another… until she was there, in his arms.

She knew there was no turning back.


	8. Attraction Part 1

Chapter 8: Attraction Part 1

O'Neill held her tightly. No thoughts now. Just feelings. Like the feel of her blonde hair tickling his hand as the cool night air blew over them. It was perfect this way. It was just them now. No walls. No barriers. Nothing keeping them apart anymore.

Neither moved. The anticipation of what was to come was both terrifying and yet thrilling at the same time. They knew they would never be the same and could never go back. This was a permanent act, a lasting commitment, the physical confession of their need and desire for each other. This would be the ultimate declaration and sacrifice.

He nuzzled her hair as he took a deep breath and squeezed her tighter.

_Inside? _ He gently prompted. 

Those blue eyes looked up to him and she nodded. Her eyes were always so beautiful, and tonight they conveyed so much more than usual. She wanted this, she trusted him. She needed him as much as he needed her.

His hand sought her own and fingers interlocked as he led her inside. Closing the door behind them, he let out an audible groan as he felt her mind inadvertently envision his hands reaching under her shirt, touching her intimately, finding her body hungry and desperate for him. This connectedness was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He could actually feel her arousal, and it intensified his own.

_You're sure about this?_ he questioned one last time although he already knew her answer.

He felt her eyes on his lips as she wondered what he would do with them tonight. He watched the tip of her wet tongue glide along her lips as he took a step into her. She stepped back into the wall behind her. There was nowhere else to go. 

The same thought crossed their minds: This was it - they were actually going to do this. She stopped thinking when his body leaned into her, pressing her firmly against the wall, creating a tingly feeling in her stomach. He could feel her shaky breaths against his skin as he leaned in to possess her lips with his own. His warm, soft lips overwhelmed her senses and sent shivers up her spine – shivers he felt as well, thanks to the connecting effects of that strange crystal.

He tore his lips from hers and she felt his nose nudge her ear lobe before he latched on to it. His teeth held it in place as his tongue swirled around and he gently tugged until it slipped out of his mouth. His breath tickled her ear as he spoke the four words she desperately longed to hear, "I love you Sam."

Her eyes became moist. A single tear burned a trail down her cheek. He could feel it too, everything she felt. He instinctively caught the salty liquid with his lips before it dripped over her cheek. She was vulnerable. Pressed into the wall, he surrounded her. Her emotions were on display before him. There was nothing she could hide, thanks to the crystal which had somehow joined them in ways they could not comprehend. They shared a closeness beyond words, beyond feelings. He knew she wanted this just as much as he did. But nonetheless, she was vulnerable. 

_We'll take this slow, ok? _ he comforted.

Her trusting eyes probed his own as she nodded.

He stepped back and found her hand again. She squeezed his fingers tightly as he led her down the hallway.

The natural moonlight glowed through the large bedroom windows, casting a blue-grey hue throughout the room. A deep blue comforter neatly blanketed his large bed. On his dresser, she spotted two bathrobes and neatly folded towels with a red rose on top of one. He had prepared for her - something she had already known the moment he had done it.

"I love you too," she finally got out, goose bumps appearing over her soft skin as realization set in. He pulled her body into his. Her curves fitting so perfectly against him. Her breasts, pressed between them. It felt so invigorating, and he knew she was aware of his growing erection because he could hear her mind wondering what it would be like as he pushed inside her for the first time. 

He stepped back to allow his eyes to roam her body, his hungry thoughts sending chills down her back and through her very being. 

_Yes please,_ her mind begged. _Take me._

A primal look appeared on his face, the almost predatory expression catching her by surprise. But gentle hands carefully slipped the jacket off her instead. His fingers gripped the bottom hem of her shirt and he slipped it over her head. He looked enviously at the bra that covered the two objects his hands had wanted to hold even more possessively than his P-90. Nimble fingers reached behind and unclasped the unnecessary garment, tossing it to the floor. She would not be needing it tonight.

Carter closed her eyes as she felt his large hands cup and knead her breasts. His breathing deepened and a wave of pleasure coursed between them both. She was perfect. And now she was his.

One hand moved to hold her back while his mouth sought to take over. Warm, most lips claimed her areola. He suckled her, one breast at a time, her moaning exciting him even more. Teeth grazed an erect nipple, gently bit down, pulled and released, while his fingers were busy rolling the other.

The feeling was erotic. Their shared feelings and pleasures were intoxicating. And it had Carter internally pleading for more. 

_I want you, Jack, _she begged. _Now! _

Her words were motivation enough, but her shameless visions of him thrusting inside her provoked an immediate reaction. In an instant, he had her on his bed, and he was over her.


	9. Attraction Part 2

Chapter 9: Attraction Part 2

Layers of clothing were tossed to the floor. It was almost symbolic. No more barriers. No more 'what if's'. No more thoughts of consequences. Nothing remained to separate them.

He traced the outline of her body with hungry eyes. It seemed hard to believe. She was here, naked, in his bed, under him, waiting for him to begin the very act their bodies had secretly desired, yet their minds had always chosen to deny. 

Ripples of lean muscle outlined his forearms as he pinned her against the cotton comforter. She reveled in the pleasant warmth of his firm body as he moved over her, one hand supporting his weight beside her, the other already at her leg, bending her knee so her foot was flat on the bed. 

Her skin burned with tingly arousal as his fingers discovered how wet she was. She gasped when he found her aching clitoris… his callused fingertips swirling… stimulating… exciting her… dipping quickly below for more moisture before returning to her throbbing need. He followed her lead - her thoughts directing how hard, how fast, how she needed him. 

Heat radiated between them and her breathing quickened. Her knees came together, clamping his hand tightly against her. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He could actually feel the intensity of her orgasm surging through his own body - the arousing pleasure forcing pre-cum from his cock. It was unexpectedly incredible. Erotically exhilarating. 

Her breathing evened out and he felt her hold loosen on his hand as her knees bent out on either side of him. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was laying there with her eyes closed and legs opened wide, completely surrendered to him, consumed by the pleasurable aftershocks of her climax.

She knew he was ogling over her – felt him, smiled at him. Knew what he was going to do next. What _they_ were going to do next. Wanted this so badly. Waited so long. Yet still couldn't help but feel somewhat anxious. 

He moved over her, guiding his erection into position, but was surprised when he felt resistance as her inner muscles instinctively contracted. He pulled back slightly and pushed inward a bit more, forcing more of himself inside. He was large and her tight muscles strained to stretch around him, but he knew it was more than that. 

"Sam?" He questioned, searching her eyes and mind for an explanation.

"Sorry. It's been a long time," she confided, hoping that simple, yet truthful answer, would be enough.

But he intuitively understood. He heard her thoughts and sensed how her desire was coupled with uneasiness, never realizing until this moment that she had not been with another man during the time he commanded SG-1. She had silently longed for him all these years, knowing it would only cause her more pain if she were to ever lose him. And since their work put them at risk every time they stepped through the Stargate, losing him was a very real risk. He also recognized her conflicted desire to serve her country and yet be free to be a woman… a woman who had desires and needs which hadn't been met. He perceived how badly she wanted this moment… NEEDED it. And yet was wishing she could just shut out her mind and not seem so anxious because everything she had ever wanted was looking into her eyes right now. And he knew that on top of all the sexual desire and need she felt, she honestly feared that if they did this… took this irreversible step together… that fate would somehow step in and cruelly take it all away.

_Sam, it's ok. I know. I'm here._

She held her breath, and consciously forced herself to let it out. They were together now. That's what really mattered. Surely the universe could grant her this one selfish thing. Surely this one moment together wouldn't irrevocably change the tides of some cosmic force destined to keep them apart. Surely she didn't wait all these years to be with him only for something or someone to take it all away.

"I'm not going anywhere," he spoke with tender confidence. 

She closed her eyes and nodded hopefully.

Then he looked down at his erection and smirked, "I'd have a hard time going anywhere like this anyway."

She giggled, thankful for the unexpected levity. They both paused, smiling at each other, connecting eyes. Connecting hearts. And then he leaned in and kissed her. Licked a line along her lower lip until she opened her mouth for him, responding to his touch. Then he let out a hungry groan as he felt her take charge, wrapping her hands around his neck, confidently seeking him out with her lips and her tongue, then catching his bottom lip with her teeth and pulling at it until it came free.

"Niiice," he grinned, and then lowered his mouth over a nipple. He suckled and then held the nipple gently with his teeth while his tongue flicked back and forth over the tip of it. Carter arched beneath him, but he held her down and couldn't help but smile into her breast as he held her in place. 

He continued on to the other nipple and she began to rock her hips beneath him, desperately trying to rub against him, trying to create some sort of friction, needing to satisfy the pulsing need growing deep inside her.

He shifted his weight and now she could feel his hand between them, moving up from her thigh until it found how wet she was. Wet for _him_ He positioned himself and slowly nudged his erection in, intentionally entering only slightly, then pulling out and pushing back in a little more, negotiating territory with every calculated push, advancing deeper each time. Soon she was moaning in pleasure beneath him and spreading her knees fully at each side, opening herself completely to him. His hand slid past her thigh and gripped her ass as he gave one last determined thrust. 

He was completely inside her now, pressed snuggly against her cervix. He held himself there, taking a deep breath, taking in her sweet scent, flooded by the realization he was really inside her, and convinced that if he moved at all, he was going to come for sure. He tried to steady his breathing and regain his sense of control. Wanted to make their first time last. 

But soon she was squirming under him to get him moving. Her legs wrapped around his back allowing him to enter her more deeply than before. He pulled back and sunk into her, embedding his cock deep inside her willing body, hitting a sensitive spot and sending a thrill of pleasure up her spine. 

He thrust urgently again, and again… groaning at the amazing view before him. She was the picture of perfection: golden blond hair on his comforter, blue eyes flooded with desire for him, cheeks rosy from arousal he was creating in her, and breasts bouncing for him with each thrust. It was all for him. 

He wanted to take things slowly, but she was pushing up to meet his thrusts and he couldn't help but pick up his pace. He pounded against her in return, forcing unrecognizable sounds from their mouths as their bodies slapped together. Angling his hips, he continued penetrating her, sinking his erection deep into her warmth, feeling his heart pound inside of him and the rushing sound of his arousal demanding to be fulfilled yet trying to hold out as long as possible.

Moans of pleasure were accompanied by the sound of their bodies colliding together. Their minds were flooded to the point that they couldn't even tell where his excitement ended and hers began. It was all the same. Every feeling heightened. Every move intensified. Every pleasured shared.

His hand moved between them and stimulated her. He knew she was almost there. He felt her climax building and moved his fingers fervently while he continued pumping into her, reveling in how her tight flesh hugged his cock and how she made little gasps every time he thrust into her.

He could feel it. He could feel the intense waves of her climax as she came. It engulfed her and then washed over him. It was so powerful – so raw and erotic - that he could not hold himself anymore and his release overtook him. 

He wrapped his arms around her body, holding her tight while he came and his fluids combined with her own. They were one now. Their bodies were joined, just like their thoughts and feelings were. Completely and entirely _one._

And he knew right there that he didn't care how that crystal thingy worked. He was just glad it did. 


	10. Absent

Chapter 10: Absent

Carter rolled over to catch a glimpse of the clock on the dresser while a warm arm gently tugged her back.

"We should be getting up, Jack."

"Sleep."

"We're on duty today," she reminded, curling into in his warmth.

"Let's call in sick," he suggested, while his mouth searched hungrily for a breast.

"Jack!"

"What?" he asked right before he took her in his mouth.

"Ah… feels sooo good…" she moaned as he suckled a nipple, "…but we can't call in sick. Who would replace us?" 

O'Neill groaned. Right now his hard-on was demanding release and thoughts of the SGC were definitely not going to solve that problem. 

"How can I work like this?" he asked, taking her hand and placing it on his rock-hard erection.

"Twice last night wasn't enough?" she teased before climbing on top of him, pushing his shoulders into the bed with both her hands and lowering herself over his erect cock.

----------

Daniel suddenly looked up from his papers with a startled look on his face. He looked back down, staring at his work in disbelief. In a moment, he snatched up his notes and hurried out of his lab.

"General!" he interrupted as he knocked anxiously on the opened door.

Hammond placed his pen down and leaned forward in his chair. "What have you got, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel held his papers tightly in one hand and pushed his glasses up with the other. "Uh, I think we might have a problem."

"What kind of problem, son?"

Daniel spoke quickly, almost blending his words together, "I just finished translating the writing from the images I took of the altar. What I didn't know at the time was that part of the message was actually a warning. Now, if you recall, I had originally translated the name of the temple to mean either 'Blanket of Freedom' or 'Connector of Souls'. Well, it seems the crystal has the effect of joining more than just the thoughts and feelings of the people who touch it. The warning states that prolonged exposure will also irreparably connect one's soul with another."

"What are you saying?" Hammond asked sternly as the colour in his face began to redden. 

"What I'm saying, General, is that if we don't find a way to reverse this soon, we may not be able to."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Hammond demanded as he rose in his chair.

"I think it has to do with the altar. We need to go back and take another look at it."

"I want to see Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter now!"

----------

O'Neill lay back in his bed, taking in the full splendor of his second-in-command riding him. Her breasts bounced freely each time she came down, until he grasped them with his hands the moment she leaned over him. He pulled at her nipples as she continued to move fervently over his cock. He loved the feel of her ass slapping down on his balls - a feeling she was well aware of and sought to repeat over and over again.

_Carter, don't ever stop! _ he pleaded as he felt pressure build within them both.

He began to thrust upward into her and she moaned in pleasure when their heated bodies slammed together, desperately seeking release to the increasing tension. She was almost there – could feel the pressure sharpen and couldn't wait any longer. Her fingers moved to her swollen flesh and urgently rubbed circles as she continued to ride him.

And then she was there – with a few more strokes, she had reached her climax and came suddenly and powerfully. She stopped moving and held her place above him as the waves of her climax emanated from her body. Not only could he feel her body pulsing around him, but he could also feel her own pleasure as though it was his own. He tried to restrain himself, tried to hold out, but it was too much - too stimulating – that it caused him to come with her. His sudden release caused her to yelp as his intense rush was also shared with her. She could actually feel the excitement of his release and the pleasure of his cum pulsing into her. 

Even though his eyes were shut tightly, he could see her panting above him, trying to catch her breath. He felt himself soften inside and the loss of her heat as she lifted off of him. But he pulled her close and drew the comforter over them.

"These two-for-one orgasms can be quite exhausting," he quipped.

She smiled in reply just before they fell asleep. 

----------

Daniel hurried to Carter's lab, only to find it empty. Odd, he thought, since Sam often spent her mornings working on her projects. He made his way to the mess hall, half expecting to run into her at each corner he rounded.

When his search turned up no results, Daniel realized that he hadn't seen Jack either. Then he stopped dead in his tracks, a stunning realization occurred to him. 

Quickly, he headed back to his lab and closed the door. 

----------

A ringing phone interrupted their mid-morning slumber. 

"O'Neill," Jack gruffly answered after fumbling for the phone.

"Jaaack?" A voice questioned on the other end.

"Daniel, do you have any idea what time it is?" O'Neill barked into the receiver.

"Actually, _do_ _you?" _

"Crap!" 

O'Neill pushed the palm of hand into his eyes before double-checking the time on his clock.

Daniel paused briefly before he continued, "Uh, Sam wouldn't happen to be there with you, would she?"


	11. Addicted

Chapter 11: Addicted

"You were what?" Hammond fumed at the two officers in front of him. "Do you have any idea what kind of position you've put yourselves in?"

"General," Daniel piped up in their defense, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think it's safe to say that Jack and Sam are not quite themselves."

"What are you saying, Dr. Jackson?"

"Think about it. If their souls have become connected, which is very likely the case since they've been joined for three days now, then ultimately their conscious thoughts are inadvertently being influenced by the alien device. And if that is the case, it is very likely they weren't able to control what they thought or felt about each other, given the fact that they cannot simply turn these feelings off."

Hammond's appearance softened, and he took a deep breath. "So what you're saying is that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter engaged in relations of a sexual nature as a direct result of the Zartell crystal."

"General, if I may –" O'Neill tried to interrupt.

"No you may not, Colonel. What you may do is get your team back to that planet and get this thing reversed. Am I clear?"

----------

Once again, SG-1 returned to the planet, secured the gate, and located the temple. Teal'c stood guard at the entrance while the other members made their way to the atrium. 

The altar stood innocently in the center of the room. Carter approached it, pulled off her pack, and placed the blue cylinder back in its place. 

"In my analysis of the crystal," she began, "I couldn't detect any energy readings. I think the altar itself generates the power needed to activate the device."

Running her fingers down the alien script, she searched the altar's frame for an access panel. 

"Here!" she exclaimed, locating a section which opened to reveal a column of narrow crystal slates.

"I think I can reverse this, Sir, but it might take a few attempts."

_Carter, you do realize that if you succeed –_

_I know… I don't want to lose you._

_You won't lose me. It will just be different. I'll miss your thoughts._

_Yours too._

"Uh, guys?" Daniel interrupted, watching the two carry on a seemingly intimate conversation.

"Sorry, Daniel… Ok, I'm going to try switching these two control chips… There, that should do it. We're both going to have to touch the crystal, Sir, to find out if this works."

O'Neill looked at Daniel and then back at her. Hesitantly, he reached his hand and grabbed hold of one end of the object while she held the other.

_Did it work? Colonel, can you hear me?_

_Still here, Sam._

_Sam, _ she repeated, holding on to the way he said her name. Her eyes looked painfully at him. _ Please tell me this won't change anything between us._

_I will always love you._

Daniel turned his eyes away, trying to find something interesting stare at. He didn't need the help of the alien device to know what they were saying to each other. Some things were better said without words. 

O'Neill nodded his approval for her to continue.

"Trying another set," she announced, sliding crystals into new slots. "Ok, let's hold the crystal again."

Daniel hastily stepped back as a wave of light passed over them. 

_Sir?_

…

_Colonel, can you hear me?_

…

"I think it worked, Sir." She spoke out loud while a lump formed in her throat. He looked at her. Those eyes spoke such pain and loss to her, but she could not feel him anymore. He was gone. 

----------

The iris opened and SG-1 reappeared through the gate.

"Was the mission a success?" Hammond questioned immediately through the intercom.

O'Neill stared blankly at the glass and responded, "The effects have been reversed, and the crystal has been returned, General." But he knew that success was purely dependent on a person's point of view. Being with Carter, being so close and intimate with her – that was success. But this… this was just emptiness. 

After unpacking his gear, O'Neill headed to his office. Although he usually avoided that room at all costs, he really needed to just get away from everything. Wanted to think. Wanted not to think. 

Closing the door, he sunk into his chair and kicked the trash can over with his boot. He was alone with his own thoughts. It was just him now, and he hated it. She was gone and he missed her.

_It's not like she's on another planet, _ he tried convincing himself. _She's still here. You can always go see her. Touch her when no one's looking. Spend time with her off base. _But deep inside he knew it wasn't the same. His mind craved to hear her… to feel her… to know her every thought and share in all her pleasures... to feel her arousal once more and to be able to impart his own to her in ways no one else could even fathom. 

----------

He didn't know how long he had sat there, slumped over on his desk, head down in his folded arms. He wasn't expecting company when Daniel intruded. 

"Jack?" Daniel spoke through the door. "Are you in there?"

He decided not to answer. Why should he? What did it matter anyway? Maybe he would go away.

"Jack?" The door opened and Daniel saw O'Neill sitting at his desk, his head tucked between his folded arms. 

"Jaaack?"

"Go away Daniel," he finally bellowed out, head still tucked away in his arms on his desk.

"Do you know what time it is? It's late. Maybe you should eat som-"

O'Neill's head shot up. "You know, Daniel, what I really need right now is to be left alone. Can't you get that?" 

Daniel stepped back, not anticipating such a heated reaction. 

"I know this has been hard for you, Jack, but –"

Just then, O'Neill's hands swept across his desk, sending everything flying to the floor. "You know what is really hard? Living without meaning. Do you know that? You see all this stuff?" he barked, opening his desk drawers, "It's all pointless. It's of no consequence. Do you understand that, Daniel?" 

Daniel stood confused while O'Neill continued to glare at him. Then the archeologist caught sight of Jack's hands and realized they were shaking uncontrollably at his sides. 

O'Neill followed Daniel's eyes and realized his hands were trembling. He clenched his fists tightly to regain control. "Daniel, I'm warning you. I'm absolutely fine, so LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

To emphasize his point, O'Neill began grabbing things out of his desk, throwing them at his office walls, nearly hitting Daniel with a box of staples. 

Dodging out of the way, Daniel quickly left the office and found the nearest intercom.

"Uh, I need Dr. Fraiser_, now!_

----------

O'Neill leaned back into the wall. There was nothing else to throw and he was feeling exhausted and somewhat nauseous. And the air in the room was beginning to feel hot and humid. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on taking deep, slow breaths, since maybe that would help slow down the pounding in his chest. 

But it didn't help. 

He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the pounding sound of footsteps approaching. Everything was so loud. Even the ticking clock on the wall seemed to be hooked up to an amplifier. 

"Daniel," his voice warned, "I told you to GO AWAY."

"Colonel," Dr. Fraiser spoke very calmly, "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me," O'Neill jeered, still leaning against the office wall with his eyes tightly shut. "Daniel, you irritating little-" 

"Colonel, I just want you to come with us to the infirmary for some quick tests."

O'Neill shook his head in annoyance. Tests. There were always tests. That wasn't what he needed. He needed Carter. But now he couldn't have her. And that meant his world was irrevocably empty. 

"I'm fine," he finally responded, "Just need to be left ALONE!"

When he opened his eyes to glare at her, the room started to spin and his head felt unusually light. His hands instinctively reached back to the wall behind him to steady himself. 

"Colonel?" Fraiser questioned as she watched him lean his weight against the wall and lower himself to the floor. 

He felt sick. Sick to his stomach. Sick of the world. Sick of having to live a lie again.

He felt his body tremble and wrapped his arms around his legs to stop the shaking… to comfort himself. He could feel sweat form along his hairline and drops of perspiration run down the side of his face. 

"I told you I'm fine!" He wasn't fine. But that didn't matter. He didn't matter. Nothing mattered now.

"With all due respect, Sir, you are not yourself right now, and I need to find out why."

"I don't care anymore," he blurted out before he could catch himself. He tried to blink, but his eyelids seemed so heavy. He noticed the ground moving beneath him and realized that he must have been rocking himself back and forth. 

Janet Fraiser looked at Daniel with concern on her face. She nodded her head at her assistant, who passed her a syringe, already prepared for her. 

"Colonel," she spoke very softly as she carefully approached him, "We all care about you and want to help you."

He didn't respond and continued cradling himself with his head in his arms, his skin sweaty and pale. Daniel thought he could actually hear Jack cry.

"It's ok, Colonel. I'm just going to give you something that will help you right now."

Dr. Fraiser carefully placed herself at his side and rubbed his arm soothingly before she gave him the injection. In moments, he felt his body drift away…

----------

"Sam?" Daniel and Dr. Fraiser called in unison as they entered Carter's lab. A quick survey of the room indicated she had suffered the same fate. Files had been thrown all over the floor and lab equipment toppled over. A muffled cry caught their attention. 

She was there, in the corner of the lab, curled up in a ball. 

"Sam!" Daniel called, rushing to her side. "It's ok, Sam," he comforted, hugging her gently.

"No. No it's not!" she sobbed. 

"It's going to be, Sam. We're going to help you. The both of you."

----------

Hammond peered into the small glass windows of both isolation rooms. "Status, Doctor," he questioned.

"They seem to be in withdrawal, Sir."

"What?"

"As far as I can tell, that device had an unusual effect on their brain's anatomy. It must have worked by triggering specific centers of their brain, allowing them to communicate on a level that I, quite frankly, am not qualified to explain, Sir."

"What can we do about it?"

"I'm not sure if there is anything we can do. It's as though they're addicted to each other. Reversing the effects of the crystal served to separate them, but has also resulted in their intense, and rather immediate withdrawal symptoms."

"How long will it last?"

"Frankly, I don't know. It is alien technology we know little about. What I do know is that if their symptoms keep escalating, we will have a bigger problem on our hands."

"What do you mean?"

"General, their bodies can only handle so much. They both have a rapid heart beat and elevated blood pressure, both of which are steadily on the rise. And they aren't responding to medication. If this continues, their blood pressure will reach dangerously high levels, Sir, and I don't need to tell you what can happen if that occurs." 

"Thank you, Doctor. Keep me appraised."


	12. Afflicted

Chapter 12: Afflicted

"Status, Doctor."

"Not good," she explained. "I expected to see improvement by now, but their blood pressure is still climbing and nothing I've given them has produced any positive results." 

Dr. Fraiser peered through the window of O'Neill's isolation room. The SG leader was now curled up on a gurney. A white sheet covered his trembling, sweaty body.

Hammond could see the concern marked across the doctor's face as she looked back toward him.

"Sir, I would like to place them both in the same room. Maybe the proximity to each other will help them through their withdrawal."

Hammond nodded, "Proceed, Doctor."

She signaled her assistant who helped roll Carter's gurney out of one room and into the other, right beside O'Neill. 

"Colonel," she spoke softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts," he spoke faintly through his pillow.

"I know," she comforted. "We're doing everything we can."

"Sam?" 

His weak, broken voice caused Dr. Fraiser to close her eyes, trying to hold back her own feelings. 

"She's right beside you, Colonel."

Although still curled up, he reached out his hand, trying to feel for her. Dr. Fraiser gently guided him to the shoulder of his second-in-command.

"Sam?" He searched, trying desperately to make contact with her skin. "Sam!"

"Jack," she moaned, needing his touch. Her hands urgently sought to feel his body, to feel his skin against her. 

O'Neill pulled her toward him until she was on his bed, needing to feel her warmth, to hold her securely against him.

Trembling, they held each other tightly, her face snuggled into his neck while he nuzzled into her damp hair.

Fraiser left the room and stood beside the General. "All we can do now is wait, Sir."

"And if this doesn't work?" 

"Uncontrolled high blood pressure can lead to stroke, heart attack, heart or kidney failure. There's nothing else I can do. The withdrawal caused by this crystal is unlike anything I've ever seen."

Looking at the current state of his finest officers, Hammond questioned whether he had made the right decision in sending them back to the planet. When it came down to it, what did it really matter if his two officer's 'souls' were joined? It would certainly be better than the alternative of losing them both.

----------

An hour later, General Hammond returned to find Dr. Fraiser assessing the vitals her two patients who had not moved since he last saw them. She frowned and shook her head.

Hammond sighed. He knew better than anybody just how valuable they were to the success of the SGC – to the safety of the planet. Being connected could potentially give the team a tactical advantage on the field. Being able to communicate in any situation could certainly prove advantageous in many ways.

"What if we returned them to the planet?" Hammond suggested into the room.

"Assuming this is reversible, it may be our only option, Sir."

"All right. You have a go."

----------

With a whoosh, the Gate activated in front of the medical team standing by. 

"Ok, let's go!" Dr. Fraiser ordered, and her team wheeled the gurney up the ramp which supported two of the world's finest officers, now clinging to each other as though their lives depended on it.

Escorted by Daniel, Teal'c, and SG-3, the team followed the trail to the temple, and lifted the gurney up the stairs and to the atrium which housed the crystal. 

"Daniel?" she questioned, looking at the altar.

"They both have to hold it at the same time," he explained. "Just make sure you don't touch it yourself."

Dr. Fraiser held the Colonel's hand and guided it to the object on the altar. "You have to take the crystal, Sir."

O'Neill merely murmured sounds into his pillow.

"Colonel, you have to do this. I can't do it for you. You both will die unless you take hold of that crystal."

He struggled to lift his head, trying to move his heavy arm. It felt so limp, but Fraiser held his wrist firmly, careful not to make contact with the crystal herself. His fingers found the foreign object and he forced them to contract around it. 

"Sam," his weak voice pleaded, "Sam, hold the crystal."

Her hand trembled as it followed the line of his arm down to his elbow and then to his hand which held the crystal. When she touched it, a discharge of energy left the object and flashed over them. 

The doctor held her breath when she saw their arms drop limply, the crystal falling to the floor and shattering. She hurried to her patients, searching for vitals, hoping the discharge wasn't too much, too late.


	13. Always

Chapter 13: Always

_Jack?_

_Sam?_

_Is it really you?_

_It's me._

_It worked?_

_Apparently._

_Feel so weak._

_Me too. _

_Can't move. You?_

_Shhh. 'Sokay. We're together now. Sleep. _

Fraiser hurried to assess her two patients. 

"Pressure is dropping… pulse is stabilizing!" 

A sigh of relief was released by everyone in the room who had helplessly watched the crystal discharge and then shatter on the ground, leaving Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter motionless on the gurney.

"Let's get them back to the SGC, stat!" Dr. Fraiser ordered.

----------

"Status, Doctor?" Hammond questioned, looking over O'Neill and Carter who were now side-by-side on separate beds. They were hooked up to IV and a variety of monitors, which had Hammond still very concerned.

"I think they're going to be all right, General. The shock from the crystal was similar to the discharge of a zat, which was a bit much for their already weakened bodies. They'll need time to recover, but other than that, I expect them to make a full recovery."

"Very good," Hammond spoke, nodding his approval.

"Sir," she added before Hammond turned to leave. "I'm not sure if Daniel told you, but the crystal broke when it was activated. Their condition is irreversible."

"I'm aware of that. My biggest concern right now is for the well-being of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."

----------

_Jack?_

_I'm here, Sam._

_Are you ok?_

_Ya, you?_

_I think so._

"Ah, Sam… you're awake," Dr. Fraiser smiled and proceeded to check over her vitals. "You gave us quite a scare there!"

"J… Ja… J…"

"Don't try to speak just yet, Sam. You received quite a stun and your body will need time to recover."

Carter closed her eyes and Fraiser moved on to check O'Neill.

Knowing she was coming, he kept his eyes closed and motionless. 

"So, the Colonel hasn't woken up yet," she spoke out loud. "I guess I'll have to give him a shot of –"

To her amusement, his eyes opened instantly. 

"Oh, you _are_ awake."

He groaned and tried to complain when she looked him over. He tried to resist as she flashed that bright light into his eyes. But his body was unwilling to cooperate and he lay helpless on the bed.

"In time, tough guy," she teased, "You'll soon be back to your normal self, Colonel."

He glared at her. At least he could do that.

Dr. Fraiser was still smiling as she pulled the curtains back around them so they could rest.

…

_Jack?_

_Ya?_

_I heard Dr. Fraiser say the crystal broke on the planet._

She waited for his reply.

_Jack?_

_Then it's for always, Sam._

She could actually feel his smile, and it was so good to feel him again. Not just his thoughts, but feel his body as though it was hers. But with the feeling came uncertainty. What did this mean for SG-1? What would General Hammond do, knowing that there was no way to reverse the bond between them? What if they were separated and placed on different teams? Could they handle that? How would they?

_Carter!_

_What, Sir? _ she responded immediately.

_Will you knock it off?_

_Huh?_

_If we're going to be… you know… joined like this, then you're going to have to stop questioning everything. Do what I do. Don't think and everything will work out fine._

_That's 'cause I do all the thinking, Sir. _ Carter teased.

Her smile felt good, so good. He loved how she was here with him. part of him.

He grinned back at her. _Now you see? That's what I'm talking about. We make a good team, don't we?_

_We do._

_Don't worry, Sam. Hammond will work things out. He always does._

----------

"How are they doing, Doctor?" General Hammond queried once more. He looked over at his two officers who were now wide awake in a semi-sitting position on their beds.

"Improving. A couple more days in the Infirmary and a week's leave should have them ready to return to active duty."

"Good work, Doctor." 

Hammond looked at both of them and smiled. "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"Sir," they replied in unison.

"I want to let you know that I've spoken to the Joint Chiefs about this matter. They've agreed, under the extenuating circumstances, that your contributions to the program can still be served despite the fact that your 'souls have been connected', as Dr. Jackson would have me put it. The Joint Chiefs were willing to make special allowances for you two, believing that it will ultimately be in the best interests of the SGC to keep you together… providing, of course, that you both continue to perform your duties to the best of your abilities. 

"Yes, Sir," they replied, somewhat surprised by what he had said.

"Very well, then. When Dr. Fraiser releases you in two days, you are ordered to take one week's leave. I expect to see you in top shape when you return. SG-1 has many more missions to carry out, and you are vital to their success. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" Their surprised expressions turned to that of relief and gratefulness.

Hammond turned and walked away, concealing his grin. After all these years, who would have known that a simple crystal would have the power to pull down the rigid air force barriers which had kept the two of them apart. He nodded to himself as he walked down the corridor. Everything was going to be just fine.

----------

_Sir, can you believe it!_

_See, I told you. Do nothing and everything works out._

_Very funny._

_Thanks. Now, when we get out of here, I'm going to take you some place special._

_And just where would that be, SIR? _ she played along.

_You'll have to wait and see, CARTER, _he smiled back.

_Are you forgetting that we're connected and I already know?_

_Crap. No surprises, huh?_

_Nope. _

_So then you must also know what I'm going do to you when we get there. _A sexy grin spread across his face.

Carter blushed. She knew. 

_And you must already know, Jack, what I'm planning on doing to you._

O'Neill gasped as images of her going down on him flashed across his mind.

_Love you, Sam._

_Love you too, Jack._

More than words could ever say.


	14. Afterwards

Chapter 14: Afterwards 

All four members of SG-1 stomped down the metal gate ramp.

"The mission was a success, Sir," O'Neill proudly reported.

"Good," Hammond replied. "Mission debriefing tomorrow at eleven-hundred-hours. Dismissed."

"Sooo, Jack," Daniel began on the way to the locker room, "You up for doing something tonight? Team night out?"

"Nope." he spoke tersely.

"Already have plans?"

O'Neill caught Carter's eye before she rounded the corner, her mind relaying her naked self, wet and ready for him.

"Plans – Yes! I've got plans, Daniel. Very_… important plans ,"_ he said with a huge smirk across his face.

Daniel understood and blushed. "Oh. I get it. Have a good time. Uh, just make sure you don't sleep in this time."

"Actually, I don't plan on sleeping at all."

_Jack, are you coming or what?_

_In a minute, Sam. Just gotta get rid of Daniel._

_Well, if you want me to get rid of that hard on which I KNOW you already have, then you better hurry up._

Now he blushed. Damn. He couldn't hide anything anymore. And now, he was standing in front of Daniel with his erection pushing forcefully against the seams of his pants. How awkward could this get?

"Uh, Jack, you might wanna, uh…" Daniel tried veering his eyes to the corridor walls. "Well, I've gotta be going to," he added and then hurried down the hall.

_Finally.. _ O'Neill breathed out.

He headed for his locker, somewhat uncomfortably, until he sensed Carter thinking about his erection and how he could use it to satisfy her tonight. Knowing this, he began feeling quite proud of himself. 

He met her at the elevator, and their eyes connected briefly before he glanced away.

_Shy now, aren't we? _ she teased.

_Hey, _ he defended. _I'm just, you know, I'm just –_

_Hard._

_I would say 'turned on'._

When they entered the elevator, Carter began picturing her hands against his chest, slowly moving down into his pants, seizing his cock, caressing him with her fingers…

_ Oh for crying out loud, Carter!_

_What?_

_We still have to pass through security. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be seen like this?_

He stared down at his pants. Even his baggy shirt wasn't enough to conceal his obviously enlarged groin. 

Carter giggled. _We could always take care of that before we leave, Sir. _ She leaned into him, pushing her body against his, her tongue sliding into his mouth before he could even protest.

His hand fumbled along the elevator panel searching for the emergency stop. The elevator halted and his hands proceeded to frame her face as he sought to possess her mouth with his.

_Carter _ he moaned her name as her hands unfastened his pants and set him free. _You're so… soooo…. _His hands instinctively responded by moving under her shirt, kneading her breasts.

"You're so hot, Carter."

"Only for you," she breathed into his neck before moving down to take him in her mouth.

"Ah Carter! You're amazing."

…

"Colonel, O'Neill?" the intercom projected. "Is everything all right in there?"

_Crap! Not again! _ O'Neill cleared his throat. "Yes, airman. Just, uh, tying my shoes, that's all."

_What a stupid answer! _ he kicked himself_. Why couldn't you come up with a better answer than that? _ But the feel of her mouth sucking him provided the answer. 

The two airman in the surveillance room smirked at each other, while the one handed over a $20 bill. "Shall we have someone re-activate the elevator, Sir?"

"Nah, I'll do it," he spoke, trying to sound as natural as possible given the circumstances. Carter's tongue was now swirling around the tip of his cock, and he swore his eyes rolled right back into his head when she dipped her tongue into the small opening.

_Carter…. Sam! _ he pleaded. _ As much as I don't want you to stop, can we please continue this after we get to the surface?_

She sat up, and licked her lips so provocatively before him.

_You're killing me, Carter!_

_I know, _ she smirked back at him and began fixing her clothes.

He did the same, having a difficult time getting himself to fit back into his pants.

"Sir, allow me," she suggested, reaching to help him.

"Oh, no you don't!" he turned away. "You're the reason why it doesn't fit in the first place!"

Carter giggled as she watched him struggle to finish, and then he pushed the button to release the emergency brake.

He stared, looking at her, half embarrassed, and yet completely turned on. And she knew it. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. She had been toying with him ever since they were re-connected with the crystal device last month. He had to sit uncomfortably through many briefings because she was sending him thoughts about having sex on the briefing room table, or in a supply room, or in the showers after a mission. She was sooo enjoying tormenting him like this.

They stepped out of the first elevator and proceeded to the second which would take them to the surface. 

And of course, she was doing it again. His body responded to every sex-filled thought she had, and he knew he had to get to the surface quickly so he could get relief.

He stared at the panel in front of him. "Is there a hurry button? There's gotta be a hurry button somewhere!"

"We're almost there. What's the matter?"

"You know very well, Carter! … Wait a minute," he had a thought. "Two can play this game!"

Immediately O'Neill began his own little fantasies. His hands groped her, his fingers released the snap of her bra, and his mouth trailed down her body. He entered her as she lay spread out, naked on briefing room table –

"Sir!" Carter exclaimed.

_A little aroused, are we, Sam? A little wet too, I see, _he thought smugly with a pleased smile on his face. Now why hadn't he thought of this before? 

The doors opened to the surface and they both exited, with flushed cheeks. 

"Your place or mine?" he questioned.

_What makes you think you can last that long? _she asked wryly, batting her eyes at him as she continued her fantasy where she left off.

O'Neill groaned as he felt her mind envision her hands sliding over his bare ass before returning to grip his cock.

"Truck!" he almost shouted.


	15. Epilogue

A/N: By request, I've added a small epilogue to this story. If you haven't read Awakened Awareness in a while, the epilogue may not make sense or will seem too sappy. It does not stand on its own and is meant to be read with the rest of the chapters.

I have also changed/edited parts here and there throughout the story. I liked it before, but I like it even better now and I think you will, too. You might prefer to re-read the story first, before you continue. 

…

…

EPILOGUE 

"Breathe, Colonel, Breathe," Fraiser commanded. O'Neill was hunched over a gurney in the infirmary, holding his abdomen and moaning in pain. "That's it. Nice, short breaths."

"God!" he cried out, definitely loosing the battle of trying to be tough now that another wave of inexplicable pain radiated through him.

It proved to be just too much - Fraiser couldn't hold it back anymore. She let out a burst of laughter at the sight him. Here was the courageous leader of SG-1, bent over in pain because Major Carter was in labor and about to give birth to their child. Because of that crystal, sympathy pains had taken on a whole new meaning.

"Doc! I'm going to lose it here."

"You'll have to wait a minute, Sir. I'm tending to Major Carter right now."

"Right… Sam, how you doing?"

"A bit distracted," she breathed out and then clenched her jaw as another contraction hit.

"Breathe Major," Dr. Fraiser coached. "You've got to breathe your way through the pain."

"Easy for you to say," O'Neill quipped, trying to grin and bear the intense torture. No zat blast had ever felt as painful as this. 

"This… is… all… your… fault!" Carter accused between shaky breaths. "Where's those scissors!"

"Hey!" he shot back, tightening his legs together. "It takes two to make a child."

"And apparently one too many to deliver one," Fraiser replied as she filled a syringe. "Now lay back, Colonel. This should help with the pain."

He laid back in the gurney and willingly surrendered his arm. Was willing to do anything to take the agonizing pain go away, even if that involved the Doc's needles. And that's when he realized just how much of a wimp he was. Here was Sam, about to give birth to their child while he was held captive by a bunch of stupid contractions. 

"There you go Colonel. Just lay back and relax." Janet placed his arm down beside him and raised the side bars of the gurney.

O'Neill's eyes grew heavy and he began mumbling something about the reasons why men were never meant to go through this, but his voice trailed off as he succumbed to sleep.

----------

"Colonel," Janet spoke to a groggy O'Neill as she checked his vitals. The bond he had with Major Carter had caused him to physically go through the painful sensations of labor, and she needed to ensure he was not suffering from any other complication which might have arisen from them being joined. 

"Colonel O'Neill," she spoke once again, shining a blinding light into each of his eyes. "Don't you want to see your child?"

"Wha?"

"Major Carter is resting in the next room with your baby. I thought you might want to go see them."

O'Neill tried to sit up in the bed, but the sudden shifting had caused him to feel disoriented. 

"Don't move too quickly, Colonel. You were out of it for sometime. I had to give you something stronger since you had a hard time dealing with the pain. Remember? You obviously weren't going to be of any help in the condition you were in," she assured him.

He rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes. His head began to clear and he recognized where he was and what had just happened. 

"Is she-"

"They're both doing well. If you'd like, I could wheel you over to the room. The baby is probably done nursing by now."

His heart pounded. He moved his legs to the side of the bed to stand, but Janet refused to let him. 

"You're not quite ready to walk around yet, Colonel. You'll have to use this wheel chair if you want to go anywhere."

"I'm not an invalid," he protested.

"No, but this whole situation with you and Major Carter makes you just as much as a patient as she is. Now are you going to sit, or do I have to get my needles?"

He complied, but refused to let her help him into the chair. 

Fraiser pushed him to the next room, where he saw Carter sitting up in her bed, holding the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

"There's your daddy," Sam whispered, when she saw him come in.

Carter looked exhausted, but beautiful nonetheless. He smiled at her and at what they had made together. A tiny new life.

_Their_ new life. 

A life made possible by a crystal from a planet many worlds away. 

A crystal which had done the impossible.

It had brought them together. 

…

…

The End


End file.
